Twice the Mind
by CandleLight Mirabele
Summary: This story is a fanfiction story of a fan of Amelia AtwaterRhodes' 'Shattered Mirror'. I give all the credit to her for writing such good books. I do have some characters and ideas of my own, but mostly the characters and basic theme comes from the book.R
1. Chapter 1

**Twice the Mind...**

**Chapter one.**

"**Rayvin Tigress Ravena!"**

"**Meep..."**

**Rayvin Ravena appeared in front of her cousin, "You did such a good rendition..." she muttered sarcasm all over her tone.**

**Christopher, Sarah, and Nikolas Ravena all looked at Rayvin and Michael. _Michael_ was usually the sour one...But not around Rayvin. He loved Rayvin like a little sister..."Tigress, what's wrong?" Christopher asked. Michael, Sarah, and Nikolas all nodded in agreement, even though they had no clue what they were nodding for—it just felt right.**

**Rayvin sighed, "Life bites...," she said with a grin. Nikolas smirked, and Michael shook his head in that _Oh-Goddess..._sorta way. "I flunked my Chemistry test...I swear, I should be like a child prodigy at this stuff by now! I've taken all the tutorials, aced practice assignments...What's wrong with me?" "Did you try _studying?"_ Nissa asked, as she and Kaleo entered the room. Nissa smiled as she sat down at Sarah's table, while Kaleo took his seat with Christopher and Nikolas. Rayvin looked at her Aunt as if she were crazy, "Studying is for humans who don't pay attention."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Rayvin!"**

"**WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?"**

"**...I'll get her."**

"**Oh crap."**

**Nikolas easily caught up with his niece and Rayvin cursed in her mind. "I never lie, Rayvin." "You outta, its fun sometimes." Nikolas laughed, "Maybe I'll try it sometime..." "You just did!" Nikolas thought for a second, then laughed again, "You're right...I did. Oh well...Kaleo wants you." "I know...I don't really care, though. I don't feel like seeing him."**

**Rayvin never really liked her Uncle Kaleo. He had hurt—_once, --_ his mother, and then he and her Uncle had a couple of run-ins. However, that is not really, why she did not like him... She had her own reasons. Reasons of which only she should know. **

**Rayvin knew that Nikolas would look into her mind if he had to, so she did not say anything to make him suspicious. "What does he want me for, anyways?" Nikolas gave her an _Oh no you do not young woman_ look and shrugged, "I have no clue, but you're not getting away with running from him." "I am _not_ running, I just don't feel like conversing with anyone!" "Then how come you're talking to me?" Rayvin did not respond. Feeling stupid, she just walked off. Nikolas caught her arm before she could go far. "Rayvin, why don't you like Kaleo? He's related to you too, you know."**

**Rayvin sighed, "Nikolas...I can't tell you. It is extremely personal...To me, anyways. I cannot tell anyone...Not even my own father, and it will hurt him the most." Nikolas' expression turned from the neutral mask he always wore to a worried and confused look. "Rayvin Tigress Ravena, you're ordered—_ordered—_to tell me what's going on." Rayvin shook her head, and Nikolas sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, Nikolas...I can't." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_**I'm sorry, Nikolas...I can't."**_

**Rayvin cried.**

**She broke down in front of the whole cafeteria and cried.**

**A pair of sad black eyes was watching Rayvin, little to her knowledge. Michael Ravena sighed as he pulled out his cell phone—His father needed to know about this.**

"**Tigress Ravena?"**

**Rayvin looked up from her notes, and nearly screamed. Nikolas Ravena stood in the door way, the poor teacher obviously under his control...The principal must have been, too, because the principals son, Matthew, who was sitting right next to her, had a major crush on her, and he wouldn't let her leave if Matthew didn't want her to. Rayvin gulped, "Yes, Uncle Nikolas?"**

**The entire class looked at her in disbelief: This...Handsome, beautiful, _young,_ _modern_, man was her Uncle? "Now I see where she gets it..." Matthew's friend Mark whispered. Matthew nodded. Rayvin could hear them, but she did not care. **

**Nikolas looked at everyone then sighed. "Tigress...Come on, we have somewhere to go." Rayvin nodded, grabbing her notebook and slinging her backpack over her shoulder—she had not bothered putting it in her locker, and she had easily charmed her homeroom teacher to let her slide with it. She looked at Matthew and smiled, leaning over her desk, and whispering, "Yeah, all of my family's like that...Dont'cha just love it?" Rayvin returned to the neutral mask that her Uncle was wearing—the mask her whole family had worn for years.**

**As soon as they were in Nikolas' Black and white Corvette, Rayvin lost it again. "How did you get here? What the hell's going on?" Nikolas did not start the Corvette. Instead, he turned to his niece and held her—in his arms, as if she was his lover, -- while she cried. "Michael called me during your lunch period. He saw you lose it...In front of all those humans. That helps your reputation as a human, Rayvin." "What's my 'human' reputation gonna do for me in this situation? _Kaleo is forcing Sarah into sexual activity, Nikolas, and nobody can do anything about it! Now all three of them are going to be hurt! AND I CANT HELP!"_ Rayvin shook her head and tried to get away from Nikolas, but it did not work too well...He kept a grip on her. "Kaleo..." he paused. Rayvin wiped her tears away and continued, "I accidentally walked in on it while I was trying to find Sarah to ask if I could go to the Mall with Michael to pick out a new knife. Kaleo threatened me...Sarah was in too much pain to notice... Nevertheless, he told me not to tell, or he would kill everyone...You, Michael, Christopher...Nissa...Everyone. Moreover, take me to trial...I could not stand losing my family...It was hard enough losing my brother. Therefore, I did not...And he has been trying to talk to me ever since. I am scared, Nikolas, I really am..."**

**Nikolas ran a hand through his nieces long black hair. "Wait...Didn't you say that Sarah installed camera's in every room, just incase the Hunters came?" Rayvin nodded, a confused look on her face, "Yeah...But what good would that do?" Nikolas looked down at her, "Then we have proof that it happened. We could get _him _to trial." "But he's my family..._Our_ family. How could we?" "Show the video to Nissa...She'll understand...Show it to Christopher, and Kaleo will probably be dead by the next morning, so we'll save Christopher until Kaleo's at trial first." Rayvin's head was spinning out of control. "So...Is there an English Summary to all of this?" Nikolas smirked, "Yes: make Kaleo pay." Rayvin smiled, "Well...A bit short, but it's a twenty-minute-family-murderous-talk well done." Nikolas laughed.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaleo watched Rayvin from through the window: Rayvin and her Husky, Skylar, was playing around. "Skylar! You are supposed to _chase_ it, you silly dingbat!" Rayvin said, laughing her head off while Skylar looked at the cat with an the_ enemy...Must kill_ sorta look. Kaleo sighed, why_ does she have to be so...beautiful? _**

_**Oh please, do not get started.**_

**Kaleo looked down: Rayvin and Skylar were both glaring up at him. Kaleo rolled his eyes and an instant later, he was standing in front of them. "What? It's true." "Yeah yeah yeah...You're known for that crap, so don't start it." Rayvin muttered, moving the long black hair from her face, revealing her Sapphire blue eyes. Kaleo sighed again, this time frustrated. "Rayvin, I didn't _mean_ to threaten you...Its habit. I'm always defensive." "Yuh-huh...Tell it to someone who cares...Damn it!" She cursed, as _Foolin' by_ Def Leppard came on. "And, of course, mother's trademark appears again...The right songs in the right times." She said sarcastically. "Sarah and I were trying to help you...You loved your brother, and we were trying to help ease the pain." "_By making my cousin?" _"Your brother." Kaleo corrected. Rayvin glared at him, "No, for him to be my _brother—_if it's even a _he_--- Christopher would have to have been the father. But you're the father...Goddess knows what its gonna be to me. Probably just something I havta take care of. On the other hand, if I am lucky, Nissa would be nice and take care of it for me...I am _not _touching that filth, even if it did come from my mother." At that point, Skylar wanted to bite Kaleo's head off, but Rayvin just sighed, "Down, Skylar. There is no point in biting his head off...Nissa will come after us." She turned back to Kaleo, "I suggest you lock yourself up for the next few weeks...You wont wanna be around the Ravena family." Moreover, with that, Rayvin Tigress Ravena walked off, Skylar following, leaving Kaleo shocked, and depressed. **

"**Dad! Have you seen Mother?"**

**Christopher looked up from his Arrhythmic homework, "Yeah, she's upstairs...why?" Rayvin shrugged, "Just wanted to ask her about something..." "Like?" Again, Rayvin shrugged, "Going to the mall." "For?" Rayvin rolled her eyes, "Honestly, father, what do you think I'm gonna get drunk and go off and get pregnant?" Rayvin flinched, Kaleo coming back into her memory. Christopher looked at her, concerned. "Rayvin, is something wrong?" Rayvin shook her head, "Just remembered something...Anyways, thanks." She replied, hurrying upstairs. **

**Sarah Ravena was sitting in her room, talking to Nissa and Nikolas. Rayvin cursed in her mind as she saw her Aunt and Uncle. "Yes, Rayvin?" Sarah said, looking up. Nissa smiled and Nikolas' expression asked the question that she did not want to answer: _Are we ready? _**

**_No,_ Rayvin thought, _and I never will be..._**

"**Mother, may I talk to you? Nissa, you're also welcomed to stay...Although you may not like what you're about to see." Nissa and Sarah both exchanged confused looks and Nikolas sighed, "Nissa, before you go assuming, let us tell you: Sarah was forced into it." With that, the video came on. Sarah gasped, and Nissa froze. "We've already gotten Kaleo into trial. He has been notified, and there is no way out of it. Michael's on our side and Christopher will be notified about this whole thing later. We will also have some human witnesses, who saw me crying, and their debates on what might have been wrong with me. So far, it's about six to one—considering Nissa joins our side." "Who's on our side?" Sarah asked immediately. Nikolas looked at Rayvin, who nodded, and then said, "You, me, Michael, Rayvin, a human boy named Matthew, and possibly Nissa. Once Christopher is notified, we are sure he will be on our side. So, if everyone cooperates, seven, possibly eight, if Matthews father feels the need to drag himself into this." "Eight to one...we'll definitely win with that number." "B-But what happens if Kaleo has more on his side?" Rayvin and Nikolas both looked at her, and after a moment, Rayvin replied, "We've limited him to one person. We are the side that filed the trial, so we get to decide what goes on. And since you'd be the only one to stick up with him, we limited him to one." Nissa glared at the screen, then looked at Rayvin, "Well, he's alone, because I'm on your side."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Michael sighed; He loved his cousin...More than anything else. _Why did this have to happen to her? _He thought miserably as he parked his '89 Black Firebird in the Ravena driveway. He saw the Sapphire Firebird, and thanked the Goddess in his mind: Rayvin was home. **

**Christopher walked out of the house, Sarah following him. Michael waved when they noticed him. "Is Rayvin around?" he asked, eager to get away from this place. Christopher nodded, "You two going somewhere?" "The mall. Dad told me I needta pick out a new knife, and I am getting Rayvin a whip for her birthday...But do not tell her that, she does not know yet. Thanks!" he added, nearly running into the house.**

"**Tigress! Get your lazy behind down here!" " Too late..." he heard someone say with a yawn. He spun around just in time to receive a kiss from his cousin—A _happy_ Rayvin. "Thanks for helping. ... It really means a lot to me." She whispered before pulling away. "Anyways, so what's happenin'?" Michael was shocked for a moment, but then smiled and shrugged, "Nyeh, we never got to go to the mall, and dads getting really irritated, so I came to gank you out of this house and out into some fresh air." "Hey...You stole my word!" Michael laughed, "C'mon, Tigress, you're acting like a kid."**


End file.
